


Jane Can't Swim

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, we’re leaving!” Your brother waves as he’s already out the door.

“Son, don’t forget your sunblock! Jane, make sure he has it.” Dad says resting his hand on your shoulder.

“I got it, Daddy.” You say putting it in your duffel bag. You let a sigh escape your lips.

“Honey?”

“I’m fine.” You smile. You hear Dirk honk his car horn and you head out the door. John lays claim over the back seat with Dave which leaves you the front. “Hi, guys!” Dave just nods while his brother grins.

“Hey, Beach Bunny.” He ruffles your hair and you giggle. He pulls out of the driveway. “Are you ready to have fun in the sun?”

“I’m always having fun with you, Dirk.” You giggle again and he gives you the Dreamworks face. You then begin laughing with the occasional snort.

“God, get a room, you two.” You look back there at John who’s pouting.

“What’s the matter, Egderp? Can’t handle your sister being flirted with?” Dirk laughs without looking away from the road.

“Yes!” He blurts.

“One of these days you’re gonna have someone court you and I’ll be uncomfortable like you are now. Besides, it’s all in good humor, right, Dirkleton?”

“Uh, right.” You notice his ears turn red.

“I’m sure you do it with your little friends too.”

“We do not!” You wave a hand dismissing his resentment.

“Sure, John, sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is that?!” She squeals.

“It’s my tat. Like it?” You flex your arm for her and she stifles a giggle.

“Yes!” She doubles over with laughter. “I’ve never seen it until now.” She says between gasps. You’re all at the beach. Everyone went off doing miscellaneous activities while you and Jane chill under the big umbrella. You’ve just now taken off your shirt revealing your tattoo which is an homage to your little brother’s silly comic.

“Really? I thought you’ve seen me shirtless.” You say laying down on the towel.

“Ah, no, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” She blushes. You laugh and pull her big hat over her eyes and she groans with annoyance.  
“Well now you do, Princess and it definitely is a pleasure.” You drawl out the word in your thick Texan accent. She pushes the hat off her head only to see you looking at her above your shades. Her blush deepens and you grin.

“I’m not admitting anything.” She says pulling her large shirt over her head.

“You don’t have to, honey. You’re face says it all.” You can’t help but oggle her. She’s wearing a bikini that although is not at all revealing, it leaves nothing to your imagination. “What happened to your one piece?”

“Hm? Oh. It’s too big for me.” She says covering her stomach with the shirt.

“I like this one much better. It makes you look pretty. Not that you weren’t before. You just look even more. Like an application on a phone or-“

“Okay. I get it, Dirk. Thank you.” She runs her fingers through your hair. Your ears grow warm. She always has you blushing like an idiot. It’s like she has some kidn of power over you.

“Uh, can I tell you something, Dirk?”

“What is it, Nanna?”

“I kinda have a confession. I hope you don’t think less of me because of it.” She looks towards the shore. Your heart races. Is she going to…

“No, not at all.”

“Good.”

“What is it?”

“Dirk, I…can’t…swim.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? What were you expecting something else?”

“Ah, no. I meant ‘oh’ as in well…”

“No matter. The point is that I want you to teach me. How to swim I mean.” In your mind, you scream yes. The perfect opportunity to get close to her, to hug her, feel her…

“I don’t know. I might want to bury English in the sand, push Lalonde into the ocean, shove a crab down Dave’s trunks-” she punches your arm. “Ow. Okay, Jane. I’ll teach you.” She hugs you and heads towards the water.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you getting in, sweetheart?” You’re standing at the shoreline frozen like a statute. He’s still in shallow water but you’re scared.

“Um, yes. I am.”

“Sometime this century, perhaps?”

“Don’t push my buttons, buster, and I won’t push yours.” He laughs at your comeback and guides you into the water.

“It’s okay, Jane. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He places one hand on the small of your back and offers the other for you to hold. You gratefully take it. “Gonna show you how to float. Just lay down and relax.” You gulp and try to do what he says. Him touching you isn’t helping you relax like he told you. You’re looking up at him and he’s smiling at you. You blush because, well, he’s quite a looker. You never denied he was a handsome friend, it’s just you can’t say it to his face without sounding like you are obsessed or in love with him. Can’t a friend just find another really, really attractive and have romantic dreams about them in peace?

“You’re doing it, Princess.” You laugh nervously. You sigh shakily. He then kisses your forehead. Just as you calm down, you feel something brush your leg. You scream and latch on to Dirk, causing you to both fall into the water with a big splash.

“SOMETHING FUCKING TOUCHED ME ON MY LEG!” You hold unto him tighter.

“That was me, Jane.”

“Oh.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Can you loosen your grip?” Your arms suddenly feel like jelly. How long have you two been this close. Before you can calculate the time, he’s caressing your face. “You’re so cute.” Your breath hitches as his lips bush yours. You close that minuscule gap between you both. You both sat there on the edge of the water making out.

“Hey! You’re gonna get pregnant if you keep sucking face like that!” You look over to Dave and you roll your eyes and giggle.

“Guess we’d better keep your-“

“My swimming. Yeah.” He bumps noses with you.

“Maybe later we could-“

“Yeah! I’m mean, sure if you want.”

“Of course! Well, we should also get up soon.”

“Just a little longer?”

“No, you have to teach me how to breast stroke.” You say a little too suggestively. He blushes in the ears. Funny, it’s only in his ears. You tug one and rise up off of him. You have a little more confidence to go a bit further in the water. “Are you getting in, sweetheart?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Sometime this century?”

“Don’t push my buttons, Nanna, and I won’t push yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my blog, i title this I Bet He Tastes Like Orange Soda and Starburst


End file.
